Rose Petals
by Mira Sasaki
Summary: In the shady town of animal village, there lies even shadier business deals. By a twist of fate, Mira finds herself and her new "companion" caught in the middle of a deadly scheme. And a discovery that could change the world as they know it, forever. PlayerFM/PlayerM, PlayerFM/Apollo, many characters and various pairings, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

The memory of those days has been branded into my mind, it seems.  
Memories of days so far away, yet I can taste them in every breath... My innocent guilty pleasure...  
But when was I truly happy? When was everything normal for us?  
Will I ever even be able to answer such a question...?  
Until I find the answers, I'll keep searching in the one thing we shall always share...

It was late that summer night, and fog permeated every inch of the town and clouded all vision. I found myself stepping on rock after rock, wincing in pain as I treaded in the footsteps being left for me to follow. "Hurry, we're going to miss him if you don't speed it along!" I hissed at the figure ahead of me, losing my breath from the dry air.

"My eyesight is only so much better than yours, so quiet down, jeez! Do you want to wake everyone in town? You know how Tiffany is when someone disturbs her this late. I still remember the last time..." She trailed off as she acutely sensed her way through the darkness. Did she really have to bring Tiffany into everything? I tried my best to ignore it, focusing instead on her blue twitching ears and striped, swishing tail. To my relief, I began to be able to make out a dim light in the distance, and I felt my feet tapping gently against a stone path. We must be close to the town hall now. And just in time. My partner in crime came to a halt, and led me inside the tall looming shadow in front of us.

In mere moments, it turned to a dimly lit room, devoid of any carpeting or furnishings. A lone lit candle was the source of light, placed on a table in the room's center, causing eerie shadows to manifest on the wall. It was a scary place, indeed, but nothing was scarier than what we were about to face: business.

"Ah! Both of you 'r just in time!" The yellow fox yelled in a voice muffled by the box his head was in. "Yessss, Crazy Red was worried you would not arrive! So glad to see you, cousins!"

Other than Red's smooth talk, the clanking of various pieces of merchandise was the only noise to be heard as he busily searched through his box of knickknacks. At last, he found what he was searching for and scurried in front of us, gesturing for me to take the box in front of us. I smiled astutely at the fox, unlatching the box and then peering inside. A small paper pouch resided inside, and my face lit up in glee. Both animals watched in silence as I shook the pouch, verifying the contents from their petite sound. "Yes, this will do. You have been payed in advance, lest you forget..."

"Yes, yes! Red remembers, dearest cousin Mira. Red remembers cousin Rosie's payment too. Fret not, worry not!" He chimed, rubbing his paws together, then hastily blew out the candle and began disassembling his tent. "I'll have all deliveries made to you as well that you requested, and to cousin Apollo."  
I nodded, then clasped the box shut and took my leave. Rosie smiled at Red and waved before running back to my side as we began the walk back, leaving Red behind us.

"Mira, you think it's really real? You think we got what we paid for?"

I turned my attention towards the box in my hand, fiddling with the lock. "Well, this is Crazy Red we're talking about. But, somehow I don't think he would dare-"

I halted when I realized Rosie had stopped dead in her tracks behind me. And froze when I set my eyes on what was making her quiver.

A dark colored car was parked right in front of the town's gate. It was impossible to tell what shade the car was with no light and the moon obscured by the fog, however it was apparent that Rosie and I had the same thought running through our mind. "M-Mira! This is... This is...! Do we run...?!"

I did not know what to say. I wouldn't have spoken even if I remembered how to answer. My grip on the box tightened so until I could no longer feel my hands. There were only three reasons a car came into this town, and Gracie and Kapp'n were certainly not out this hour. In a panic, I snatched Rosie's hand and started to drag her along as I tried to run. But something caught my foot, preventing my escape. I fell to the ground, shrieking in pain as I collapsed, feeling my leg scrape against something sharp and holding my box tightly against my chest. I could see a figure running directly towards me. I thought it was Rosie at first glance, but I soon saw that it was not her, and I cowered in reflex. It was over.

It was all over.

I clenched my eyes shut and waited. Waiting for something to grab me. To push me down. To take me away. To destroy me. But none of those occurred.  
Slowly reopening my eyes, I made out something that appeared to be a hand in front of my face. A hand... Not a paw...  
I jerked my head up and blinked at the person before me. The person. I let the box fall to the ground and stared at him, mouth slightly agape, looking his features over in disbelief. Hair, skin, eyes, but all belonging to a human. To someone like me...  
He then spoke softly and with genuine concern, his hand only inches from my face, and knelt down beside me.  
"Are you all right, miss?"


	2. Chapter 2

I could only stare in disbelief as this boy, this human, watched my face with worry. Who was he? Why would he come to a place like this? Was he some kind of an undercover investigator? It was all too suspicious, this human shrouded in mystery to me.

Without warning, he then suddenly reached out and touched my knee that had scraped upon my descent to the gravel. The skin had been cut quite deep, a small pool of blood forming as the red slowly trickled down. "You're bleeding quite a bit..." He murmured, observing it carefully, then making an attempt to halt the bleeding. With one wrong move on his part, I felt a sharp, horrid pain rush through my leg. I kicked him out of reflex, backing away as he held his stomach and gasped for breath. "You creep! Do you realize who I am? You scared me, this is all your fault!" I yelled, then cringed, holding my knee which only made it worse. He stared at me in shock, regaining control over his breathing, then grasped my box and began to hand it to me. "Well... You dropped this..." He spoke, not raising his voice, unlike myself.

"Yes, I am aware, invalid!" I snatched it away from him in an instant, hissing viciously. "Who the hell are you?! What do you want?! No one in their right mind would be out this late- wait... Rosie...?" I paused, looking around, but hearing and seeing no trace of my companion.

"Rosie...?" He looked at me in confusion. "Say, did you hit your head, too? There's no one else here." He blinked, my rage only continuing to grow.

"You're wrong! Are you blind, or just stupid?! Rosie is here, she... Has to be..." I held my head tightly, my vision becoming darker than the dusk as I then collapsed, the last thing I see being the boy rushing to my side.

My eyes darted open, my thoughts non existent as I looked around the room in awe. The room. I was indoors? But the last I could recall, I was... What... Nothing made sense in that moment.

I stood up from the bed, wincing at the pain from my injury I had forgotten. "Wh... Wha... S-So that was real... But then..." I gasped, frantically exiting the door of the bedroom and rushing down the stairs. "Who the hell... He's really here?!" I finished my sentence just as my eyes met with two other pairs, their expressions and composures much calmer than mine must have been.

Sure enough, one of the faces belonged to the boy I had met prior to when I had fallen unconscious. In the dim light of the living room, I could now make out his other features. He was a rather decent height and weight, with a pleasant, perhaps even kind demeanor. His hair was nearly medium length, swept back and neatly kept, a deep invigorating brown to match his dark eyes and contrast with his light skin. It was almost an innocent look... Almost. A look I knew very well not to trust.

"I've been getting acquainted with your new... Companion, Mira. Quite the character, I must say." A voice spoke, an underlying tone of unfriendliness and disgust. My attention swiftly turned to him, he then chuckling under his breath. My eyes widened upon seeing his face again, I finally realizing where I was, who's bedroom I had ran out of, who's bed I had slept in...

I shivered, locking away thoughts that rushed to my head, ones that I did not wish to visit now. "A... Apollo." I uttered, gaining a nod from the elegant eagle.

He set his teacup down, taking another from the tray and filling it with a steaming hot drink from the kettle. The tantalizing aroma of his signature tea... It was all too familiar to me, the memories making me desperately want the cup. He held it out to me, locking my eyes in his stare. "Drink." He spoke firmly, I instantly nodding and sipping the tea with care. It was... Lovely, as I had remembered it had been before. Such a strange but subtle taste, one that could be discerned from any other tea blend in the world, I thought. It nearly comforted me, and soothed my somewhat sore throat.

"H... How did I get here?" I asked, his remedy unable to cure my bewilderment. Apollo simply laughed, looking to the boy as he spoke. "Your 'friend' bought you here, Miss Mira. I must say, you were in rough shape... But he carried you all that way, to the nearest house he could find. Which was here, apparently... My, you act as if he is a stranger to you. Do you not know him?" He asked, seemingly already knowing the answer to his question. Since when were there humans around this place? It was odd enough that I was here, and he knew it. There's no way I would know of another being like myself.

"In any case. Why don't you explain yourself, then?" Apollo addressed the boy now, he blinking and then looking towards me. He stood up, watching me calmly, likely to avoid being kicked again, as I would certainly not hesitate around him.

"My name is Dalton. I am... from the city." He said, nodding to me. "And you are... Mira. I apologize for, well, frightening you before. Your injuries are indeed my fault, and I take full blame for them. I also intend to help you in any way I can. So please, forgive me." He nearly whispered, sincerity all I could decrypt from his tone.

"I-I see... Well, I still don't trust you, I don't even know you, but... I will forgive you, this time." I stared at him with a no-bullshit look, to be sure he got my message. The understanding must have been mutual since he nodded again, a slight cringe while he did so.

"Miss Mira, it has been several hours since you arrived at my home. Do you believe it would be best if Dalton escorted you home?" I was about to shook my head and yell again, but he interjected, force in his voice that compelled me to heed his words. "To insure you are not... Hurt any further." I nodded instantly, grasping hold of Dalton, muttering a goodbye to Apollo and exiting the door to the chilly outdoors.

I shivered, huddling next to Dalton without thinking, then looked at his face, I still not noticing how close we were. He looked rather embarrassed, as if something was on his mind, then said, "M-Mira... Would you like me to... Carry you again? It must be awfully hard for you to walk like that..." He turned his head to the side, awaiting my response.

I considered punching him in the side whilst I had such a golden opportunity, but decided against it. "No... I'll be fine, just you watch. It's merely a scratch." I took a step forward, falling as my foot hit the ground, he quickly leaning down and catching me just before I hit the grass. "I'm not sure about that... Don't worry, no one will see us, anyway." He gazed straight ahead, taking the shortest way possible to the home and reaching it in only mere minutes. Setting me down, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a key. A key identical to mine.

"What? How the hell... You pickpocket!" I yelled, he unlatching the door and once more giving me a look of sheer confusion.

"Pickpocket? This is mine. We are living together, it only makes sense for me to have a key, you know?"


	3. Chapter 3

I slapped the key out of his hand, gritting my teeth in disgust. "Who the hell are you to just come in my house uninvited? MY house? I was not informed of this!"

He opened the door, beginning to walk in and answer, but I grabbed his shirt, pulling him out of the doorway.

"You listen here, you son of a bitch. I paid for this house. I worked for every last bell. And I damn sure did not do it so some moron could fucking mooch off of me!" I exploded with anger, he stepping back and scratching his head with an awkward look.

"Jeez, Mira... Don't be so greedy..."

That was it. Fucking it. I kicked him again, much to his dismay, and even harder than I had before. A smirk of satisfaction spread across my face while he fell to the ground, wriggling in pain. "I am not greedy, you bastard! How am I supposed to react? Some human just arrives in town and wants to move in with me?!"

"Ugh... Well, it's your fault this all happened the way it did... If you had been at home like most animals at this time, I could have just snuck inside."

I shivered, then kicked him again, causing him to yell in pain. "Creep! Cretin! Molester!" He blinked up at me instantly upon hearing the last word. "Molester? What in the world are you talking about? This is my home now, I can come and go as I please. I didn't mean I was going to rape you. What's your problem?" He shook his head, pulling my ankle and causing me to fall onto my back on the grass.

I flopped down in surprise, Dalton then crawling next to me. "But I could be. That is, if you keep acting like this. You'll deserve it." Before I could retaliate at all, he pinned down my wrists, apparently trying to gauge a reaction of fear from me since he grinned at my widened eyes.

"Wh... What...?" I stared up at him, enchanted. He was almost like... Like... Him...

Upon seeing my new expression, a faint pink streaked across his face, he loosening his grip on my wrists. Without thinking and in a trance, I lifted my hand to his face, touching his cheek softly, beginning my ascent to another place in my mind, that memory...

"M... Mira? Are you alright?" He gazed down at me, concerned, probably thinking I'd go unconscious again.

"Huh?" I snapped back to reality, staring into his eyes once more. But looking at them now, I could see the truth. "N... No... You... You are not him..." I whispered, now slowly running my fingers through his soft hair.

"I'm not who? It's me, Dalton..." He let go of my wrists, then grasped underneath my legs and the small of my back, about to pick me up and carry me inside, it appeared. I rolled over, freeing myself entirely, then stood up, feeling rather distant, disappointment welling up somewhere inside. "Mira...?" Dalton whispered while I walked inside, he watching as I was silent.

I made my way across the plush, carpeted floor of the living room, to the door on the east wall, the entrance to my bedroom. I already felt as if I was unconscious, like my body was on auto pilot, I was that lost in my fantasy. Or rather, that memory, which I often doubted the validity of.

That memory... I felt myself being absorbed into it as I collapsed onto my bed, my eyes closing, seeing something from what seemed to be so long ago...

From around when I first began my life here. Which was also when... It nearly ended.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Flashback chapter.

"Where did you come from?"

My head jerked up in response to the sudden voice calling to me in the distance. After scanning the surrounding area, I held my head, dazed from being awoken so quickly. I had fallen asleep, again, on the dirt ground by a familiar tree I'd been loitering around since I came to animal village, only a few days ago.

I sighed, brushing a damp leaf out of my hair, glancing at it before tossing it aside. It was autumn, apparently, and quite late in the season. I could feel winter's chill in the air, nipping at my already cold skin. It's been like this for days, and I hardly remember how it all started.

I was dumped off here, yes, but by whom I could not say. It certainly wasn't someone like... Myself.

And what was I, anyway? I clenched my fist at the troublesome thought. I wasn't an animal, was I? I couldn't recall any animal in resemblance to myself. But then again... Could I even recall anything at all? Where was I from? What "town", or "village"?

I didn't know anything about myself, only remembering being dropped off. With a small bag, containing virtually no clues, nothing of any value.

Although, I could recall the past few days, of course. My struggles, in a town which I had no place.

I had first stepped out of the cab, heading cheerily towards the town hall, almost by instinct... Miss Pelly had greeted me kindly, asking my name and such information regarding my moving in. But it was odd... She checked her files, and seemed almost shocked at what she saw.

She informed me that no one of my name had reserved a home in town, and that the free house was already signed to another future resident.

I was entirely stunned as she turned me away, telling me that she was sorry, that I must leave so she may attend to her other business. Something seemed very wrong here, like there was no way that could be happening. But there was nothing I could do, no one else I could turn to. I figured my best bet was to get a walk on, to the nearest town I could find. Perhaps I could get a home there. I was certain there must be a free one, somewhere.

Clutching my small bag close to my chest, I nervously approached the town hall, the only exit I could find in this small, yet seemingly vast town. I'd rather have just left without a trace, but this was my only option at this point. My eyes squinted, I glanced up at the flag hanging from the roof, flicking about in the fierce wind. It was the symbol of this place, these people. Several small animals and leaves in perfect harmony, it depicted. Huh. Had I not been given the boot, I may have enjoyed it here, it seemed nice enough.

Slowly I entered, my eyes setting on a pair of what looked like dogs. Bulldogs, perhaps? Either way, they were certainly "canine", brown and white fur on them both. They each had a long wooden staff in their hands, for guarding the town gate, obviously. But why would a place like this even need guarding?

"Uhm, excuse me, sirs..." I bit my lip, hoping I had guessed the right sex for them both. "Well... Due to... complications, I... I need to leave. C... Could you open the gate for me, please?" I asked, squeezing the bag even tighter as I waited.

"Mmm?! Leave? Ah, yes!" With a simultaneous nod and clank of his staff onto the ground, he spoke cheerfully to me, making me wonder how often he heard those words. "I shall only require the name of your destination, and the friend who has invited you, and the gates will be opened promptly following!"

I cringed once more, struggling to swallow. "Ah, w-well, that's the thing, you see... I... I don't know where I'm going... I was sent here by mistake and-"

"Hm?! No destination? Then, my dear..." The guard dog clanked his staff against the stone floor once more, the friendliness in his voice disappearing. "I am afraid it is impossible for you to leave this place, my dear. Why not go home, or visit a fellow citizen? Run along, now." He briskly nodded his head before staring straight again, as if I'd already left.

"Eh? But sir, I don't have a-"

"Excuse me! Did I not tell you to go?!" He stared me down, sending a sharp shiver down my spine. "Do you know who I am? I am Booker! Not only do I guard this town's gates, I enforce the rules." He then drew a shiny badge from his pocket, which upon further inspection proved to be a legitimate policeman badge. "Leave! Or there will be severe consequences, I can promise."

I froze for a moment, about to speak again, then made a break for it. I ran straight into the gate, pressing against it in hopes that it would open, that I'd be free at last. Before I could open it even a mere crack, I felt two pairs of paws grab me mercilessly, tearing me away from the gate of freedom.

I struggled, perhaps even fought or bit, but nevertheless, I failed. Without hesitation, I was thrown out of the facility, my face and knees landing mercilessly onto the gravel. I cringed, feeling a small trickle of blood flow from my cheek where I must have been cut. Beside my blood, small tears slowly over poured from my tired eyes. How could that have happened? How... Why couldn't I leave... I have no place here... I truly felt hopeless...

"Are you lost?"

The voice returned, breaking me out of my flashback, it much closer now. I inched back in fear, not being able to make out in the slightest whose voice I had just heard in the dark night. It was true, I was lost. But so what if I was? It mattered little, to him especially (or at least, it seemed like a him, although I was still uncertain how accurate my gender guessing was after the aforementioned incident).

A crunch broke the silence. Someone was walking towards me, I knew it. It was him. But who was he... Even those few words he uttered sent my mind teetering. He lacked the odd animal accent the others here possessed...

"Ahhh!" I yelped, pulling my face back as out of nowhere, a hand touched it. "S-Stop! Don't touch me!" I squirmed, the strong hands picking me up from the ground, his feet moving us along.

As I continued to attempt freeing myself, we gradually moved farther into the open, dangerously close to being seen. I tried my best to get a look at him, which was impossible, being slung over his shoulder like that. I felt around his back, moving my hands down and feeling for a tail. He didn't have one, nothing. Could he be... Something different... Like me?

His body jolted when he felt my hands briefly rubbing against his ass, he pulling me up, not sounding embarrassed but instead slightly angry.

"What the hell are you doing?! I'm not-" He stopped, keeping his calm, watching me now I realized as I opened my eyes. The trees were gone, and we were truly out in the open, any clouds in the night parted, faint beams of moonlight shining onto us. My eyes widened at the sight of him. Although it was dark, he could be seen perfectly, and he certainly wasn't an animal. His hair was deep black, eyes silvery white, matching the sky above.

I reached my hand to his face, holding it softly, his expression remaining stagnant as I spoke.

"Who... Are you..."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Continuing the flashback from last chapter. Also, to clarify: In the present Mira is asleep, dreaming this flash into the past. The incidents with Pelly, Booker and Copper were flashbacks in a flashback.

The man stared at me in silence, although I did not quite feel uncomfortable from his prying eyes. All I could do was watch his every movement, every breath, in amazement. He was... One of me, he was. And I couldn't be dreaming this, right? I mean, he's-

"That is not important for you to know. But I will say... I am someone you can trust. Whether you choose to believe those words, is your decision." He looked down at me, with a serious yet comforting look. I could feel myself growing to trust him in only mere moments. The other part of me must have though I was an idiot, but I didn't care.

"But... Humans... I feel like... You're the only one I've seen in forever..."

"I might be just as surprised as you are. Or perhaps not. Either way..." He stopped walking, surprising me, since I hadn't noticed he was still moving. With a swift movement, he clasped his hand onto my face, obscuring my vision. I grabbed for his hand, but stopped as I felt us... Falling? There was a small thud! before he removed his hand from my eyes, setting me on my feet.

We were in an unfamiliar home now, from what I could tell. A comfy looking sofa and polished wooden table were before us, the deep red curtains adorning the windows closed. Except for the one behind us, which I saw was open when I turned around.

"We came in through the window? Is that really alright?" I looked up at him, uncertainty plaguing my better judgement.

He took a quick look around, then up the stairs, and nodded his head. "No one else is here. It would seem they've left, for now. We have time."

"Time?"

He ignored my question, cutting to the chase immediately. "Why were you on the street like that? And why did I not hear word of your moving in? Where do you live?" It was like an interrogation, the questions seemingly endless.

"Whoa, calm down, I..." I lost my breath for a moment, my knees threatening to give way. He grasped my hand, pulling me up straight, then guided me to the couch, sitting us both down.

"You just talk, then. Explain everything... But don't over exert yourself, either..." He spoke, reaching for a small pouch in his pocket and dabbing a moist cloth around the cut on my face. He pressed it directly on the wound, and although he was careful, I bit my lip from the stinging sensation.

As he worked, I slowly explained to him every event that had transpired, anything I could remember, and he would nod, only asking a small question here or there while he focused. At last he was done cleaning my cut, and he sighed, at a bit of a loss. "Well... That's a tough situation... Not what I expected, not exactly..." He stood up, looking down at me. "Well then... What do you want to do now?"

I gave my reply some considerable thought before I answered him. "I... I want to go where I belong. To know where I'm supposed to be. This cannot be the place, it can't..."

The man turned away, standing still, lost in thought. "I see. You want to go to a place you don't know at all, because you think it will be better than this, since you'll 'belong'. And... You only trust me, because we are both human." He began his walk to the window, shaking his head. "Keep thinking like that, and you'll get yourself killed..."

I swallowed, a moment needed to realize that he was actually about to leave me behind. "Wait..."

He ignored my plea, continuing, and an indescribable feeling welled up inside. As if I would lose everything, all chances of freedom and even myself, if he left through that window.

"Wait...!" I stood up abruptly, running towards him and grasping his arm, anchoring him down just in time to stop him from fleeing. He seemed to glare at me for a moment, then just looked on, then back at me, as if slightly confused.

"I cannot help you more now... I merely tried to find a place for you to rest tonight." He claimed, perhaps attempting to detach my desire for him to stay with cold words. I just shook my head, over and over, my hair sticking to my cut and mopping away the tears streaming down.

"I know... I know... I..." That was all I could choke out, my voice strained from distress. He studied me for another moment, then reached his hand out to me. I flinched, and when he saw this, he was even gentler, wiping the hair away from my face.

"You... You're afraid..." He near whispered, now caressing my cheek around the cut. I just couldn't hold it in anymore, and I threw my arms around his neck, sobbing. I was afraid. I knew nothing, I had nowhere to go. The only one who had shown me kindness, was him...

He allowed me to cry for a minute, then returned the hug. So very warm, he was...

He then stood up, carrying me again. But unlike last time, he was gentle, and carried me bridal style, lying me down onto the couch.

I looked up at him, my eyes wide and expression puzzled, searching for a motive in his eyes. Holding my cheek again, he leaned down, to where our noses were almost touching, so very close...

And still, his touch, so warm... I remember it so vividly, so well, it is what I recall most out of all the memories I've garnered as of yet.

A/N (again!): Sorry, this is another really late update! I've been working on some things, including animal crossing new leaf! It's inspired me to continue with writing this fanfic, maybe tweaking it a bit even. I'm so excited that more and more of you are reading my work, it makes me determined to keep at it, and I will. I'll also be attempting to start more fanfics on other games I really enjoy, I hope you'll check those out too, if interested.

As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks~!


End file.
